In honor of Ancel Keys' 100th birthday and his many contributions to the health of the public, the University of Minnesota proposes a symposium on the international obesity epidemic. Paradoxically coexisting with under-nutrition, an escalating trend of overweight and obesity is taking over many parts of the world, especially in the United States. Obesity is a complex condition that affects virtually all age and socioeconomic groups. Health consequences of obesity range from adult onset diabetes mellitus to hypertension to osteoarthritis to acute myocardial infarction and many others. These acute and chronic conditions diminish quality of life and life expectancy. The proposed symposium will take place at the Minneapolis Hilton Hotel on September 12 and 13, 2004. Educational objectives include: 1) identifying the impact of Ancel Keys' studies on scientific research in nutrition and obesity; 2) understanding international trends in obesity; 3) understanding the health, social and economic consequences of the obesity epidemic; 4) understanding the current research findings on the behavioral and environmental causes of obesity; 5) understanding methods to enhance scientific inquiry about causes, prevention and management of obesity; and 6) defining global public health actions to confront the obesity epidemic. This symposium brings together international researchers to discuss and inform our understanding of the global obesity epidemic.